Knowledge of Truth
by DaughterOfTheRedCloud
Summary: Life is such a fickle thing, isn't it? One minute your alive and then your dead...or at least I was supposed to be. I was given a second chance to live a life I was never meant to, in a world that I wasn't meant for.
1. Chapter 1

Life was something I thought was taken from me, extracted by the sickness that plunged me into a weak, hollow shell of myself. I was dying, weak from fighting off something that I knew would always be there in me, killing me slowly. It was taking its sweet time, coursing through my body and destroying me from the inside.

I felt it all

At times it was hollow and others excruciatingly painful, despite the medicine I was given to fight it off.

But there was no fighting it off

I was suffering, wanting to let go of all the pain, to sink into the darkness of death where it would all end. But I wasn't allowed. My family was keeping me alive, thinking that I was going to get better.

I hated them for it

I wanted to let go

I wanted to be free from this pain

From the suffering

From the struggling

I want to just be released, I wanted to die and go to heaven.

But no, they wouldn't let me off that easily. They continued fighting for my life, something I was willing to give up.

If I could I would have begged them, but having breathing tubes down my throat stopped me from that.

Each day I would watch though half-lidded eyes as my family would crowd around me, murmuring prayers. They almost reminded me of a cult with the way they were standing, praying to God to save my soul, to heal me back to health.

Though I believed he was listening to mine, hearing my tired, raspy, unused voice begging him to end this. I prayed to him every night, every prayer being the same. _"Let me go…" _I would beg, inwardly hoping he would hear me.

He must have listened, because my health was deteriorating rapidly now. And I was happy for it, relieving in knowing I would be free from the prison that was my body. Each day felt lighter, like I felt less and less as time rolled on and…at the same time I felt guilt, listening to my mothers and fathers cries, hearing my little brother beg for me to get better each time he visited.

I had regretted it a little, hearing his small six year old voice talking quietly at the end of my bed. He told me all kinds of things about his daily life, about the things that I had missed out on. In the begging, he would beg for me to get better so we could pay games together and do something brothers and their elder sisters should do, but as time rolled on I think he knew what was going on.

Being smarter than his age, he no longer begged me for anything and instead would lie contently at the end of my hospital bed, curling up against my legs. I loved him so much, cherishing our limited memories while lying in this bed.

And on the day I did finally let go, he was there, whispering to me while holding my left hand. His tiny fingers were creasing it lightly, almost scared to grip. But he did when he felt my hand tremble, losing its once light, but firm grip on his.

He was scared, terrified when he saw my pale skin ashen as I was finally being consumed. I wanted to comfort him; my dear poor brother shouldn't even be here as much as I wanted him to be. Mom and Dad should have never brought him on the day near my death date the Doctor had picked out.

I didn't want to die with him here; I didn't want to leave this life as my brother watched.

But he was here watching me faint away forever, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as my breath had begun to become shallow. My eyes wavered as the Heart Machine began slowing down, possible alerting the others of my early death.

I wanted the Doctors and Nurses to take him away.

I didn't want his last memory to be watching me wither away.

He didn't deserve that

Not him

He was crying now, standing by my side with my hand pressed against his forehead, crying as he nuzzled it. His sobbing was loud in the small room I occupied, but the noise was slowly draining away from my ears, becoming muffled greatly. I could vaguely hear him as he continued telling me about his day, not wishing a thing from me.

I smiled at him, my precious little brother. _I love you…_

With little strength I had left, I raised my hand to his cheek. His eyes widened in shock as my cold, trembling had pressed against his skin, rubbing my thumb against his smooth wet tear streaks. It was agonizing for me to watch my most dearest person cry over me, continuing on as if it had been another day, telling me of his how his entire day with went.

He was beginning to hiccup, his lower lip quivering as he hid his face in my hand, trying to hide his sadness from me.

_I wish I could have spent more time with you…_

_To watch you grow into a great man that I know you'll be…_

I crinkled up my eyes as tears were beginning to slide through. This feeling was terrible, even though I wasn't the one dying I was still leaving the only thing I cared about behind. My baby brother…

_I was abandoning him_, I came to realize.

Giving up so easily, thinking there would be no more pain, but oh God how I was wrong. The thought of losing my brother was like a knife to the chest and the thought of losing my entire family ripped me apart. To think I would never see their smiling faces again as my vision was darkening around the edges.

It was then when I heard shoes clapping loudly against the Hospital's smooth, white floor. The sound of shouting, panicked voices rushing into my room…

But they were too late

A claim had been struck upon me, the darkness unyielding from its hold upon me, despite the doctor's attempts to save me. It was futile.

Why couldn't they see? You couldn't save a dead person, one who already wished for the reaper himself to come and take her.

He gave no take backs; only promises that he ensured would be kept. And he kept his…

By now I could hear or feel nothing, but I could see the last memory I would leave with…the most painful of all.

I saw my family's tortured looks, my brother now screaming at me about something.

And then I realized, people had all lied when they said that death was peaceful. They were alive, never grasping the concept of what actually happened when you died, of what you saw when you died.

That last glimpse was always the worst, either seeing the ones you'll be leaving behind or being alone when death came. It was painful even though I couldn't feel anything, a confusing searing pain that tore me apart when I caught the last glimpse of my family, before I stopped fighting.

I gave in…

I gave up…

…

…

…

.

It was my greatest regret…

And my greatest pain…

**.~_~.**

I was in peace or at least that was the feeling I felt. But in death, I always though you would feel nothing, just an endless sleep that you would never wake up from.

I also noticed the breaths I took on my own, no longer needing a breathing tube. The air I took in was new to me, but as I sucked it in it felt empty like there wasn't but at the same time there was.

It was confusing for me, to feel my muscles twitch and move. _Such a foreign feeling_

To breathe on my own was strange enough…

It…

It felt like…

_Freedom _

But at the same time I felt restrained by something that dominated over my entire being.

The feeling was hard to explain, but I shouldn't complain if this was what heaven was like. I should be happy, because this is what I wanted…to be free from my prison and to be carried off somewhere, where I could be free, secure, and not have to worry about a thing.

I was content lying down, not moving against the hard surface under my back. But I also wanted to move, I wanted to see and do the things that I couldn't have done before.

My muscles twitched again, the feeling to foreign it was strange. I hadn't moved in a while or years if I wanted to be specific.

My hand moved up above me, shakily as I opened up my eyes to peer up at it in amazement. My hand was above me, something I couldn't do because of the sickness. It had made me too weak.

I wiggled my hand experimentally, watching as the flesh and tissue moved together, my muscles powering my movement with each motion.

It was like I was never sick, despite how sickly my hand did look, it had strength, a new kind that it didn't have when I was alive.

It excited me to no end

I then moved my feet around, while keeping my eyes on my hand. My foot moved almost on cue, only hesitating for a few seconds, twitching before moving completely.

_Amazing…_

I felt happy watching and feeling my body move, the new strength giving it power to obey my commands. I loved the feeling of being no longer weak, stuck in a body that only demanded rest.

**.~_~.**

It wasn't long until I was sitting up, my body finally used to my commands. It was no longer hesitating, twitching at using old muscles.

I also found myself to be naked…

And strangely, I didn't care seeing my bear skin. The only thing that made me quiver was at how skinny I was, and pale, almost like white paper.

But…

I was alone, so it shouldn't matter

So I returned my mind back to the important matters and flicked my wrist.

A smile was now widening on my face as I experimented as much as I could, fumbling around and moving each of my limbs to get them used to the new movement.

I didn't know how long it took me before I thought I was ready to stand, eager like a child who was taking their first steps.

I had come to notice, that strangely, I was in large white room that seemed to never end. It was familiar to me, a nagging feeling in my head telling me I had seen it before or at least heard about it. But everything was still fuzzy, like something was missing out of this very confusing puzzle.

I shook my head, if I actually knew what this place was then it would come to me in time. So I ignored the constant nagging and moved forwards, ready to stand for the first time in a long time.

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be at all, ending with my losing my balance and crashing down face first. It hurt really bad, both mentally and physically.

I wanted to cry

I held them in

I was strong

I wasn't the same girl

_No longer would I cry…_

So I repeated my attempts to walk, failing each time. And each time I failed; I would get back up and try again. Because this is what I wanted to for years, yearning the feeling to walk and run.

I wanted to feel that again, to feel the wind against my face and my heart pounding.

It was an experience I craved for. I was determined for it.

My body leaned forwards again, on all fours I slowly began to raise my body, straining my muscles as they protested against the act. Though it seemed everything came easily to me, walking seemed to have a different effect. It could be possible that it was caused by using all my limbs instead of just a specific one.

I gritted my teeth together, and I began to raise, my body feeling like Jell-O as I did. My legs were wiggling, looking pitifully thin when I glanced down at them, hunched over still.

I was stubborn, getting from my father, and started to lift up.

My body was shaking, beads of sweat beginning to show on my skin. It was painful, stinging sensations rushing through my veins as I fought to stand.

I wasn't giving up…

My arms were already up to my knees and God it was painful, my body feeling heavier by the minute.

I heaved in a breath, and kept going for what I had been yearning for all this time.

I rose and rose, until I eventually stood, hunched over, but still standing on my own two feet alone without help.

It was painful, but…exhilarated to feel such a thing again

I was up

Walking

_Actually walking!_

I wanted to shriek with joy, jump up and down, or just do something!

I wanted to so bad…

But my body collapsed, unable to hold my weight up any longer. I was in a heap, but instead of being sad that I was no longer standing, I was laughing. It came out as a weak, wheezy sound.

_Clap, Clap, Clap_…CLAP!

I jerked up, startled at the sound that blared loudly through the white room, carrying out in echo's.

"Well done" The figure praised, its voices grabbing my attention immediately. "It took you a while, child, but well done" It said, clapping again twice, before setting its hands down onto its crisscrossed legs.

I only stared, unable to utter a word. To my left was a being, sitting far away, completely white with dark smoke surrounding him, outlining him. It was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat, with a superior air enveloping it.

The corner of his mouth twitched at my lack of response. "Not in the mood to talk, eh?" He asked. I twitch and stared at the place where its eyes were supposed to be, but dragged my eyes away as I remembered how it was rude to stare. "Are you shy, perhaps?"

I still didn't answer back, staring back down to the ground.

"Don't ignore me!" It shouted in a childish manner, waving its hands around enough to draw my eyes back to it.

"What…" It seemed so familiar to me.

"Whoa," the thing threw its arms back, up into the air and his mouth parted in surprise. "So you can talk!"

Swallowing, I nodded. "Yeah…"

Then I trailed off, blushing as I remembered something. I was naked in front of it, though I was thankfully in a kneeling position and I quickly wrapped my arms around my chest.

Ooh God this was embarrassing!

"Eh?" It let out a confused sound as I turned my back to it, muttering lightly. "Is something the matter?" It held a curious tone, though by the way it sounded, the being seemed to know what was wrong and found my antics highly amusement.

"I-i-i…" I stuttered, flustered and mortified by the position I am now in. I bobbed my head, trying to signal it to notice what kind of predicament I was in. "N-n-n-naked" My voice squealed, high in pitch.

I ducked my head down in shame, wishing to be somewhere other than here. Preferably in a room that provided privacy.

But the thing seemed to wave it off, flicking its wrist. "Don't worry little one, none of that interests me at all" It told me, its voice having a relaxed feeling to it. It acted as though this was normal. "I am more interested in the deal I mean to make with you"

I blinked a few times, thinking if I heard right. "A-a-a d-deal?"

"Correct," I nodded, showing I was listening as he started his explanation. "The deal is simple child, I wish for you to be a part of me as you are not right now"

My brows furrowed at what he said. To be a part of him? "A p-part of y-you?" I shifted as confusion settled in me, curious of what it meant. "I-I-I don't e-even know you" I told him, my stutter slowly fading, growing used to his presence.

"Truth" A whisper breathed across my ear, making me squeak and twisted around to find the being with a wide grin on its face. I screeched at his sudden closeness, jerking back ungracefully and fell back.

I clenched my eyes as I braced for impact on the white floor, but instead my head hit something soft. I winced and shifted into a better position, before opening my eyes to see _its_ face right above mine. My scream was stopped when he shoved a hand towards my face, covering my lips and bringing up his other hand, making a shushing gesture by putting his pointer against his thin lips.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, before he removed his hand and found it useful to pull me further into his lap, then to begin stroking my head. "My name is Truth, though; I am called by many names. I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you…well not technically you in specific standards."

"Truth?" I whispered his name, saying it slowly while looking up at Truth, who nodded at me encouragement.

"Yes, one of my many names you can address my by," Truth said, still stroking my head contently. I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good. "But you already knew that didn't you, Grace?" He questioned knowingly.

"Eh?" He knew my name? And what does he mean that I already knew?

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean, Truth…" I trailed off when I saw his grin fade into a frown. My arms then wrapped themselves around my chest, forgetting the fact that I was naked and crossed my legs.

As if sensing my tense mood, Truth patted my head reassuringly. "Like a said before child, I have no interest in the mortal body, nor would I ever" He snorted and returned to stroking, running his fingers through my hair. "Once you become a part of me child, you'll understand as it seems that the travel from your body into my domain has shaken your memories"

"My memories?" I asked out loud even though it was more to myself than to Truth.

He waved my tiny murmur away, tapping my head with his pointer. "Don't worry yourself on that matter child; it'll come to you after you made your decision. But first, we must talk about our deal"

…there Truth goes again with the deal, whatever that was.

I sighed. "What kind of deal?"

"One that will solve my problem and will be able to give you a second chance"

Second chance?

He went on, taking my silence as his cue. "Someone is seeking to bring the dead to life, using the Philosopher stone to make their experiments easier. The more stones they give the harder for me to turn away as each stone each had more than enough to pass equivalent exchange, but nothing in this world or yours could ever be enough to exchange for a soul, something that is priceless. Their experiments have failed and they grow angered that they won't work; killing over again to create more Philosophers stones and retry. And that, my child, is where you come in. You'll be the soul I wish to send back, filled with the knowledge that you gained from your world so that you may have your one piece of equivalent exchange"

My eyes widened at the over load of information, brows furrowing. "Can't you just chose any soul from your…huh…domain?"

Truth shook his head, frowning. "One can't be brought back from the dead as they were originally born in the domain I watch over, but if I was to take a passing soul from another then I would be able to send them back to the living as they never had a place to begin, never existing"

My lips twisted to the side. "I see, but why…"

"Why you?"

I nodded, twiddling my pointers and looked at Truth. "Yeah…"

"You are not a part of the world I govern, a soul that I didn't create and thus, is not a part of me. Since we are not one, I must ask you to become a part of me so that we may be one"

"By becoming one? What does that mean?" I questioned him, returning my gaze above onto his face.

"You have nothing to fear child, the processes is simple. All I need is your permission and the merging will be complete"

"Why couldn't you just go ahead and…merge with me?"

"You are not my soul to take advantage of, meaning I have no say over you. Without your permission, dear Grace, it seems I am powerless against you"

I swallowed at the tense atmosphere, unconsciously pushing to get closer to Truth. I had to ask, "What if I say no?" An innocent enough question.

"Saying no will grant you eternity in Heaven or Hell, where ever you have been sentenced to. But by saying yes, you'll become my daughter, one of many, and a part of me"

His voice had lost its childlike sound, turning more serious as he went on. I shivered, leaning into his touch that seemed to sooth me. "Won't _He_ be mad?" I asked fearfully, ready to say no if Truth said anything negative against _my_ God.

He grinned and shook his head. "Your old man has given me permission, like this is the first time" Truth spoke in a joking manner, before shaking his head. "Your God won't be angered by your decision, free will and all, but it's yours to make, child, never forget"

I was silent as I listened, breathing in relief. "Good…"

"Your answer?" Truth asked curtly, sounding almost rushed. He taped my head. "Time isn't on our side, you must choose"

I blinked in confusion at him. What does he mean that time isn't on our side?

Truth said nothing, rather pointing behind me, watching as I followed in the direction to find a large gate. I gasped at its large magnificent architecture, amazed by it. A large tree stood out the most, elegantly engraved into the large stone tablets, detailed with names detailing the end of its roots. "Wow…"

He stared down at my awe filled face. "It is yours or your future gate"

_Mine!?_

I looked up at him in confusion, letting out a strangled sound at the thought of that being mine. Why would it be mine?

"Your answer…" He repeated.

My eyes narrowed, a sigh escaping through my parted lips as I nodded my head, finally giving him his answer. It seemed to satisfy Truth as he, once again, had a Cheshire gin plastered on his face, looking like a madman.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed loudly as lightning crackled around him and myself, sending shocks and pulses, some painful and others not. I winced as my body felt pressure on it, whimpering at the feel, while Truth chuckled lightly at the whole ordeal, still stroking my head.

"Truth…" I whimpered again, whining as a funny feeling settled in my head. It felt like a coil tightening, until it burst flooding my mind with information on what I forgot. Fullmetal Alchemist…

Truth!

I gaped up at him, finally realizing who I was cuddling up to. "You're T-Truth" I almost shrieked when he nodded in agreement, flashing me a grin that showed off his teeth perfectly.

"So you finally remember"

I could only nod dumbly, afraid to do something that would anger him. "Y-yeah…" I said meekly.

The lightning died down, but still surrounded us…in a more protective manner. "Hm, your nervous now" He grinned as he said this, leading me to believe that he loved to creep people out.

I scowled at him

Of course I would be

Who wouldn't?

I then remembered in the Anime, he wasn't usually this nice to anyone. With the scowl still in place, I asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Hmmm?"

"I m-mean in the Anime y-your usually all, you k-know" I did some wild gestures with my hands. "Kinda acting, huh, m-mean and stuff"

"Why wouldn't I, Hm?" He questioned, tilting his head as he went on. "You were brought here by _me_, not by breaking a law or forcing your way here. _You_ own me no toll, so you have no punishment or my ill intent"

It was a very reasonable statement

I opened my mouth to reply, but he shifted, and something inside told me that he wanted me to be quiet. I obeyed the feeling, still scowling.

He only patted my head twice, wiping the scowl off in an instant as the gate regained my attention, sparking with small bolts of red lightning. I froze recognizing it as the use of a Philosophers stone and a grunt from Truth made me clear that this was possible an experiment.

I began scooting near him, wanting to be anywhere but near that gate and lighting, but Truth held me in place. I wiggled in the strong hold he had on me, no longer caring of my nakedness.

"You are the-_my_ tree of knowledge…a thing powerful in its own right. Do what you will with your knowledge, tell them or don't because at the end of this story it will all come down to you and your choice, little one. But remember, just because you have knowledge doesn't mean you hold all the cards in the game. Everyone is someone's tool and as soon as they have the trump card, you'll be reigned over" He spoke seriously, his voice low and clear, but fading.

"Truth" I felt afraid as the lightning seemed to be getting more violent as it ran across my gate, licking every crease. The crease between the doors shined bloody red and I screeched, because I had a pretty good idea of what will happen next as I saw the large eye peering at me before small black arms began to inch towards me. They moved slowly, at a reasonable pace, something I think Truth had to do with.

"Goodbye, my little tree" He spoke and patted my head as the arms reached us, beginning to curl around my bare legs. As they stretched and twisted around, my legs began to disintegrate slowly and honestly it wasn't painful, which I also think had to do with Truth, who had by now disappeared from around me.

Instead of panicking, I relaxed and lay back, allowing the tiny hand to lead me into my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

"_It worked!" _

"…_Amazing"_

"_Who…thought…actually create…"_

"_She…breathing…heart…"_

"_A…soul…Gate…"_

"_Brought back…God…"_

"_Check…her…safe?"_

I could feel my body being stitched back up, from when it was violently ripped apart in the Gate by those tiny hands. Their grabby fingers curling around me, dissolving my body into particles right time it touched, not caring about my screaming. Not hesitating as I thrashed in its grip, crying out for someone to help me.

_Truth_ had been the first name I called out, wanting to be back with him if it got me out of this. Being with him was much better than this, to feel this. But I knew in the back of my mind, he wouldn't come. I had already sealed the deal.

He had made the way in to the Gate numbing, not allowing me to feeling the pain of entering it. I guess it was another piece of thanks he gave me as the first was knowledge, something I would greatly need in this world if I was going to make some changes.

Now it was my time to take on the task I agreed to, bearing everything that came with it. This was making me grow stronger, in a sadistic way of thinking, Truth was making me.

He was creating me

He, himself

He allowed me a second chance, giving me life, freedom…

…Everything I craved…

In a way he was paying his own toll for bringing me here, forcing me from my enteral rest and sending me back to a new world, hoping to have whoever it was to stop messing with him, forcing so many souls into his domain where they would only end up useless and suffering from the sins of others…

"…We…look…"

"Gate…lives…fascinating"

"Can…Survive?"

"…get…him…waiting"

"Finally…creation…brought…"

Those were the voices surrounding me, talking with complete awe as they witnessed my body materialize from above the eye. While they stood watching, my entire being felt like it was on fire-no worse. I was being put back together, slowly materializing, my entire form blending together from the scrapes and pieces that rose from the eye, floating around me, swirling to find the correct place to be.

I felt it all, each piece adding on, adding more pain.

Screams continuously ripped from my form, sounding inhuman, racking my frame. _It hurt!_ I couldn't even scream, rather thousands of voices were screaming, the sound ringing through my body.

_PainpainpainpainpainPAIN!_

It was all I could feel

All that I knew

It was all I could think of

_**MAKE IT STOP!**_

I couldn't even cry because the top of my head wasn't even placed together. Only my blood flowing around my form was the signal of my suffering. The red substance glowing vibrantly as my 'birth' continued, sloshing around, warm and thick as it began to run up my form, filling my body. It was mocking me as it glinted, moving slowly and torturously.

My body was twitching, rolling, moving, arching just to find a way to make my pain lessen and hopefully make it go away. But it made it worse, so much worse…just _WORSE!_

_Oh, God!_

I was clawing at the ground blindly, feeling a rough surface scrape against my fingertips, rubbing them raw. It was only a pinch to what I was feeling, that ungodly pain running a tremor through my body, all the way into my bones. It was excruciating, my body racking with it, screaming its pain through my being that had yet to stop its screeches.

It was everywhere, outside and inside. I wanted the pain out, away from me.

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Get away_

_Getawaygetawaygetawaygetaway!_

_**GET OFF!**_

I screeched loudly, my mouth forming with the rest of my skulls bone structure.

Muscle and tendons slipping over the already created bone

Blood running over it, before stripes of skin began to take its place molding together.

Another screech ripped from my forming throat, rough and wild, inhuman once again. As more flesh and muscle began building up, rising from the eye that twitched as my body was close to completion.

I was still blind, my eyes not yet forming as I felt my inner organs forming instead, lit on fire by red electricity. It was surrounding me, licking at my skin as my body convulsed on the ground, withering as it struck me. And as it did, the floating pieces of me flew to that specific spot instantly, blending and fusing.

Even though I couldn't see anything, it didn't mean that I couldn't feel. It was like a second sight, the pain, jabbing into me from all angles.

My newly created throat burned passionately, searing almost. It sent my screams into silence, muting me as I gagged on the dryness and choked, hacking loudly and harshly.

My face was the center of it all, contorting into an expression of agony. My eyes were now created, moving around wildly, blurring as strong throbbing sensations suffocated them. I drunk in everything, every hazy detail as my two orbs surveyed the room, picking up shapes and figures. Tiny black dots covered their faces and parts of their bodies, making them faceless strangers that swarmed around me.

I wanted to growl at them, an animalistic urge to yell at them to top moving. _It was hurting me!_

My eyes wouldn't stop moving, trying to figure them out.

I wanted to just yell, my mouth opening wide to prepare for it, but I forcibly shut, remembering that I would just gag. My throat itched as noises wanted escape, whimpers to screams being held in by force.

My nostrils flared tinged red from the raging blood flow and from overheating after being just formed. It then crinkled up, snorting as I took a large whiff and easily catching the scent of burning flesh surround me, hanging on my very being.

My lips pulled back into a snarl that immediately changed into a nonexistent whimper as my body shriveling into an almost crescent shape. I didn't like that smell and moaned mentally, tears springing up in an instant that I tried to force it up. A gag replaced it, coming up from my raw throat roughly, painfully.

The eye below me began to close, the lightning dimming down more and more as it did. I was almost fully complete, with only my back and the tip of my spine still showing. The bone glittered as muscle, tendons, and blood slithered across the top of its, and skin firmly sealing it all shut.

Pain still blossomed, clawing at every cell in each limb that I started or tried to use or even thought to use. It was gnawing at me, my insides flaring fiercely at the heat blaring through my system. It was melting me, pulsing throughout my form with each beat of my newborn heart. The feeling danced through my veins, twisting and swirling and twirling.

Eyelids fluttered over my orbs, moving swiftly over them with heated strokes. They were dry, my eyes, and the warm water over flowing out the corner of my eyes, cascaded down my cheeks in a river of red.

But it wasn't tears,_ tears_.

It was…

Blood

Warm and oozing all the way down caressing my hot skin with its silky hold. Down and down it fell, my vision blackening as my eyes crinkled up at the sudden emotion that flowed through me, overpowering my senses, numbing them. It sent a sharp pang to my chest, drumming slowly unlike like my quick beating heart.

"…_Survived…"_

I twitched, my mouth parting to allow heavy breaths to depart.

_I had survived_

I inhaled, bringing in the rooms cool air that chilled the inside of my mouth, bringing on a shudder that made goose bumps appear as I felt my body grow colder instantly. The warmth in me dimmed down, the cold beating it down as the eyes under me finally closed, slowly but surely and firmly. And the electricity that followed after it came to a small halt, the last of its heated streaks running across my body, fighting the chill that began to overtake me.

It was a weak battle; the flames that raged in me were being downed by the invading cold that infiltrated my systems. It was changing my body so fast. First scorching hot and now dropping to freezing. It was a brisk, sudden feeling, leaving me lying on the floor now gulping in air down into my raw throat and shivering almost violently.

I blinked, fluttering my lashes that were covered in crusted blood that hindered my vision. The pain was gone, leaving me in a haze of nothing. My thoughts were muddled and mixed up after being traumatized by the agony I had just endured. It was taking me a few minutes to understanding everything, blanking out of reality.

My eyes swerved to the side, peering out of my narrowed lids with my lashes slightly blanketing them. The blood broke as I crinkled up my face, squinting at all the eyes that peered at me from a far in the dark spaces of the large, empty room. A pair of glasses glinted brightly as they reflected light, the owner of them shifting as my gaze fell upon him, watching and following his slow, awkward movements.

The others around him whispered to each other, each one of them not taking a step forwards. They were afraid of me. All of them, giving me that wary look as they each examined me, taking in my form then writing something on their clipboards. The pens scribble was loud, tapping loudly against the wood, the scientists twisting their lips to the side or lifting them up in a smirk and started whispering a silent conversation to each other.

I shivered, pulling my lips back into a silent snarl, blood cracking as the edges of my mouth pulled back. My body was getting colder by the minute, making me actually want that searing heat back to warm my veins and stop the icy chill that was beginning to freeze them. My fingers twitched, but were getting stiff.

My ears then picked up a panicked tone from one of the doctors, a male. He seemed to be the braver one, taking a few steps forwards, though still no were close to me. His dark brows were furrowed, the corners of his mouth moving down as he eyes examined my condition carefully. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. The man seemed to be talking to himself, his head tilting over to the right and his murky brown eyes gave off a dull shine when the light from above hit them.

My snarl didn't let up, but my face relaxed some. The man turned around, giving the ones behind him a stone cold look and nudging his head towards me, shouting out at them.

"Her skins turning blue, we need to get her stabilized!" His yelled, then turned back to me and began to walk over.

My chest fluttered with the feeling of great fullness. This man could make the cold leave me alone.

But upon not hearing anyone follow after him, the man turned back around with an exasperate sigh. His shoulders rolled back as the other scientists flinched away from his glare, trembling slightly. He was obviously the boss as he had the backbone, but the others seemed to be cowards, chickens that looked ready to flee any minute through the wide door opening behind them.

"If she dies then _you_ can tell _Him_ what happened and why!" He growled out, his eyes piercing theirs, making them falter. They were acting like frightened mice, but they obviously took the threat into consideration as each of them began to move slowly forwards.

My breathe came out short, the cold gripping my tightly as my small shivers began to turn into violent shudders. The new raw throat of mine itched as sounds wanted to tumble out, so that all could hear. But no longer did the searing have affect; it was now replaced by the cold. Though, it was still dry, unbearably so.

Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves tightly around me, bringing my into a tight embrace. Warmth flowed through the well-muscled arms and melting into my skin. Not caring who had me in their grip, I leaned into it, nuzzling into the man's neck and snuggled up closer to him. A sigh escaped my lips as my arms locked around him and hands clinched the rough fabric of his shirt. The muscles underneath his arms rippled instantly when the head scientist came near, giving the man who held me a wary look.

"Hand her over to us now, Ishvalan" He hissed out, holding his arms out wide.

My ears pricked up at the term, knowing its meaning and stiffened slightly.

The Ishvalan that held me only grunted shifting upwards as he stood up, cuddling me closer to his rock hard chest. Not that I cared that he was really ripped, I just hummed and tried to have my whole being sink into his just so that I could have his heat.

"Carter," The man that held me acknowledged as he rubbed my back soothingly, his pointer finger tracing across my shoulder. His weight shifted forwards, taking slow steps towards Carter. I rocked in his hold, my body shifting with his. The Ishvalan man didn't seem to mind the death grip I had on him, not that I cared. "Here…" He muttered, trying to hand me off to the other stranger.

My grip tightened and my hold around him constricted as I tried in vain to stay with him. He looked down at me as I snuggled up against him and sneered a little, grabbing my arms roughly and tried to rip me off of him. Another pair of arms grabbed me from behind and pulled, forwards into another chest that had a softer fabric covering it.

"Damn it…she's strong" Carter 'tched', his hands and arms now lightly wrapped around me, digging into my bare skin. I ignored the small prickly pain that came from both trying their hardest to get me off.

Soon more arms and hands began to grip my limbs, grabbing and pulling me away from the Ishvalan, who was still sneering down at me. I grunted mentally as I was yanked all over roughly, tears pricking the sides of my eyes as I tried to block it out. My lids fluttered dabbing my orbs with their watery substance and rolled up to meet the red orbs of the Ishvalan.

He seemed startled for a second; hesitating with how roughly he was handling me and stared back. Emotion flickered in his eyes, dancing across them and were locked on mine, examining my eyes. He seemed to be a conflicted man, his eyes now wavering with questions, but then hardening into a glare.

It was then that I allowed my eyes to close, shutting out his sneering face and glimmering red eyes and was greeted with only darkness that swirled underneath my lids. My tears fell, sliding down my face and mixing in with the crusted blood that tainted them to a pale pink.

My arms sagged around his waist, my fingers unknotting from their harsh grips. And with one more powerful yank, I was forced forwards into Carter's chest with his arms gripping me tightly.

His eyes glittered, their murky depths showing relief as I complied with their demand and stood up straight. I could feel the way he held himself. He was a proud man and the leader type.

Though, I frowned at the scientists much smaller, but still muscular arms that tightened as he maneuvered me into a much more comfortable bridle style hold. I wanted to protest out of his hold as the Ishvalan's had been more warm and inviting before going the man had gone cold, but I did not. The warmth of his skin that emitted through his clothing soothed me, causing my body to untensed and sag down like a sack.

My hands fisted tightly, gripping the Scientist shirt and lab coat and buried my face into the cloth, enjoying the scent of lavender and his body heat. He sent me a surprised look at how easily I had adapted to him, without much of a struggle or any hassle. Carter sighed loudly, his breath wafting across my face and blinked, before he sent the Ishvalan man a stern, chilling look.

"Return to your cell, Icarus," He spoke lowly, a soft warning hidden in it. "Your work here is done"

Icarus huffed, giving the scientist a full on glare, but obeyed taking a small step back. "This _work_, as you have called it, created a _monster_," He spat, pulling his lips back into a snarl and wrinkling his nose as he pointed to me. "That _creature_ should be killed immediately; _it_ isn't a thing that God had created, but what man did with _Alchemy_"

'_How wrong he is, wouldn't you say my dear seedling?'_

My head jerk backwards to where I could see the Ishvalan man and peered at him, seeing as he had aroused Truth to speak to me. The man locked eyes with me, his sneer growing, causing shivers to slither up my spine and a chill to make goose bumps appear on my arms. The dark look that settled across his face made my stomach flutter, letting a sickly feeling overcome me. _He looked like he wanted to kill me…_

'_As if they would allow him…'_ Truth mused, his voice calm, though it had that childish ring to it.

'_I'm scared…'_ I whimpered mentally to him, slightly embarrassed to admit it to him. My body instinctively curled up closer to the scientist, my face scrunched up as fat cold tears began to trail down my face.

Carter didn't seem to notice my head turning away from the man and smiled coldly, his eyes crinkling at the edges as his expression gained a hint of amusement. "Interesting to say Icarus, when you created her yourself or at least brought her here"

"Not like I had a choice" Icarus spat in his own defense, lowering his head as his eyes went over me.

I shivered, burying my face deeper into Carters coat. Icarus wasn't checking out my bear body, seeing as he was promptly ignoring my lady parts like a gentleman, and was instead staring at my shoulders and back, his eyes lingering on something as they trailed over my back to my shoulder. His eyes narrowed, red eyes turning darker as they lingered on my back, before closing. His chest rose and fell; his breathing sounding as rough and ragged as his clothing.

His eyes shown sorrow underneath his lids, his snarl tugging downward into a frown. "I've created a _monster_…" He murmured quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I flinched at his tone and at what he called me, my mood downing instantly. My fingers flexed, pressing harder into the scientists chest, choosing the warmth over the man's opinions of me. The Ishvalan that created me, hated me.

'_I created you, he just did his part in summoning you' _Truth jumped in, correcting me.

I said nothing in reply, only letting my expression turn grim and my eyes lower as the cold feeling finally brought me back to my senses. I shivered violently, my body shuddering in the man's grip, returning his gaze back to me.

"Shit!" He cursed, his eyes going wide in panic as he took in my pale skin and the light blue hue to my lips. He huddled my closer to my chest, the muscles rippling under it as the cold seeped in, chilling his skin. Carter ended the conversation abruptly, turning around to the large door opening, and took off towards it with his lackeys right behind him.

My breath caught as the man ran down the long dark hallways, his rough movement sending a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. My face scrunched up as it fell off his chest, hanging off to the side, bouncing with every step he took.

The lids of my eyes lowered, lashes fanning over my dull eyes as exhaustion began to sweep over me, pressing its full weight down onto my body. From between the lackey's stood Icarus, staring at me with an unwavering gaze that still gave me chills. His red eyes met mine, locking on even as I got farther and farther away.

They were stone cold, flickering beautifully like ruby's laid out in the sun when he lifted his head high and the light hit them just right. His brows were scrunched up, lips thinning out into a line, and his long white hair that was pulled back had loose hair that framed his face. He reminded me of the hulk, large, muscular, and dangerous. My mouth curved at the thought of the man suddenly turning into the green beast, destroying everything in his fury.

But I dropped it when the Ishvalan noticed it with his impeccable sight, sneering at my amusement. I blink, taken aback, but was not surprised by his hostility. The man thought of me as a monster that shouldn't exist.

'_But you do exist'_

My breath hitched in surprise, my gaze finally breaking away from the man as Carter turned a corner. _'Only because of you….' _I thought softly, mentally giving him thanks and gratitude.

'_Thanks to your permission, Grace'_ Truth replied flatly, faking a flattered voice. I immediately imaged him with a large grin that he knew would creep others out, when they intruded into his domain.

I closed my eyes, savoring the way my old name rolled off his lips, before I sighed. _'Not…not anymore Truth, I'm not that girl anymore. I, I can't be Grace,'_ My voice wavered a little as Truth didn't reply. _'She died. But I'm alive now and…and breathing not in a hospital with tubes all in me. I'm free from that body, from…that name'_

'_Humans…always the dramatic ones'_ Truth muttered in amusement, making me bristle a little at what he said. _'So you'll remain nameless?' _He then asked, his tone curious of my answer.

My eyes glittered as I answered._ 'Yes…at…at least until I find a name that truly belongs to me' _

He didn't reply at all, only giving me a slight humored chuckle, before his voice vanished and left me alone with the Scientists. The silence he left behind made me shift around, frowning as the heaviest of sleep was making my attempts harder. My chest heaved, a bitter feeling speeding through me that chilled my veins. Then I exhaled a large breath, cheeks slightly puffing out as the air past through my parted lips.

My eyes closed, drowning me in the blank darkness and the sounds of panicked tones and the rustling of clothing. I was slowly blocking them out, the sounds becoming muffled as sleep took a hold of me, suffocating me. The scientist cursed above me.

He was frantic, putting my body on a flat, smooth, cold surface and soon hands began roaming around me, prickling feelings followed as well as the weight of something warm being laid on me. I breathed in content at the large warm thing, snuggling under it as everything soon phased out.


End file.
